


Yuri on Ice: Locker Room Commotion

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon - Anime, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When some people were concerned about the well being of their fellow skaters, but suddenly drowned onto then the marks that was left to bruise, they asked the opinion of the social media people who then caused a major commotion.





	

Title: Locker Room Commotion

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice

Status: Complete

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

 

Salamat!

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After the day of the Competition in China, many media reporters came to see the controversial duo, not because of the sudden decision of the living legend to become a coach of the underdog, but because of one Instagram post.

"Viktor, can I ask what happened to your back why does it have so many nail imprints?" one lady pushed a mic on his face.

"Yuri!" another called, "Your back? Are those allergies of love bites?!"

The two men proceeded to head back to their dressing room.

"I can't believe we let a simple thing happen" Yuri blushed and closed his eyes in misery as he thought of what some other skaters took and posted.

"After this performance Yuri let's tell them alright?" Viktor hugged him, "But I thought of something that would ease up the commotion later, but for now concentrate alright, I well be close and always be with you, give them a good show and seduce me" Viktor kissed him which he returned.

However that little kiss battle turned in to a sensual touching on their weak parts, but Viktor making it their ritual every time Yuri needs to be Eros, he just touch and massage one spot that would switch on Yuri's inner Eros.

Now that Yuri's turned on he needs to use that to seduce Viktor for the latter's performance, "Let's finish off later when we get back to our room, alright?" Viktor finished.

Now it was his time to shine, as he performed his free program, the announcer called that it was choreographed by the living legend and everyone was fired up as it started Yuri was stiff, well it has a reason because the song he is dancing around the rink is the story of his life and career.

As he danced at the middle of the song he felt loved and started to look at Viktor with all seduction, Viktor in return gave him the look when they're at their bedroom, not everyone noticed their hidden interaction, but if someone did then they knew something.

Yuri started to land his combination jumps gracefully and everyone could feel he's enjoying it and dancing with all his love, many people tend to cheer and ladies came to fangirl at his performance.

After he finished his program he gave his most daring look that made the crowed go wild, but after turning to Viktor his look changed in to his cute and sheepish self and tear up running to Viktor who held his arms wide open.

Yuri jumped and Viktor caught him, "Good job" he hugged Yuri tightly and what caught the press is that Viktor gave him a searing kiss that everyone witnessed, flashes of cameras came to their way, Yuri didn't bother and returned the affection.

After the scored had been announced and Yuri had won first place, they were then pushed to have a press conference with the other two winners, as the two suddenly bombarded with personal questions, "That kiss earlier?" one asked.

"Well, me and my charge are romantically involved, but we set that aside if we're in our professional form" replied by Viktor.

"I see, but when did you both suddenly became romantically involved?" asked by another.

Yuri blushed, "When I finally said my feelings"

"Well, he took long enough and want paying much attention to all my advances" pouted by Viktor.

"I thought it was a joke alright?!" poor Yuri defended, many laughed at his reaction, but also many girls had been broken hearted after they knew their relationship.

Well, now that many people know about you guys, are alright being labeled as gays, or homos? Well, we don't intend to offend you" said by one male reporter.

"None taken" said by the two, "But to the state of our relationship and feelings I guess we cannot deny something to be called like that, also we already know that this kind of relationship is not going to be easy since many would oppose and be disgusted, but to our views, what is more important is being brave and show the real us, because it's more convenient" Yuri said as Viktor smiled in agreement.

"By the way, the viral photos at that dressing room that lit up all of this commotion, are those normal bruises or bug bites or something more intimate?" one nosy lady reporter asked with a glint of mischief on her smile.

"That is for us to keep" Viktor gave his sly smile and put his trademark pose, putting his index finger on the center of his lip.

"Ohh... My, well I leave it at that then, sorry for asking" she giggled as she got the message, the other getting what Viktor had just revealed made the whole room in a mess, poor Yuri almost fainted but when Viktor asked them for some privacy, even the couple knows that any day soon the commotion would get bigger.

"Again, Yuri Katsuki, Coach Nikiforov congratulations, what is your next move?" asked by Hisashi.

"Our next move is to get my man his most wanted gold medal" said by Viktor in a comical way, Yuri pouted looking at him.

"Are we gonna expect more?" the reporter added.

"Of course, you see, my Piggy here is just starting and never showed his full potential that I saw myself first hand" Viktor said.

"Piggy huh?" snorted by the reported who asked.

Poor Yuri is blushing hard at that call.

Finally the interview shifted to Pichit who congratulated Yuri and told they were old friends with the same coach.

As the press was busy with the other winner Yuri giggled at Viktor's phone as they browsed his Instagram Account, "Mila posted something!" snorted by Viktor in Russian, Yuri understanding the language because Viktor taught him.

"Let me see?" Yuri scooted as they snorted at the image of Yurio sitting on a hockey clad guy's lap while the guy held him not to fall off also it has a caption, 'Plisetsky is like a real clingy cat~' and they saw whom it was tagged too, and Yuri read, "Yuri Plisetsky and Yahiro Katsuki" Yuri the shockingly stood and burst.

"Wait! Hiro-kun is playing for the Russian team?!" he burst in japanses.

And everyone looked at him, "Wait, you know that gu- hang on... his name is Katsuki?!" Viktor added.

"He's my cousin?!" said by Yuri in English.

When Yuri's phone beeped and opened his messenger, "I have a very clingy fairy girlfriend" with a selfie post added where his big cousin is letting Yurio sit on his lap.

"It's truuuue!" burst Viktor in English, "Shall we congratulate or leave it at that?" he asked Yuri first in Japanese.

"Let's leave it" Yuri sighed.

Finally after the competition was over, they headed back to their hotel room that they share and bathe together, sharing some few love bites and more nail imprints, but when Yuri thought that he should call home and tell the good news, however he thought that they might new already because it was broadcasted, though it's not bad to call.

After they bathed they changed to their matching sleep wear and called the Katsuki family later on a and was greeted by happy congratulations.

~Extra~

After they headed home back in Japan they stayed at Tokyo for the free program and free style together with Minami again and then later that evening they headed home back to Hasetsu.

The next day where they decided they would have a day off from skating practice the couple lounged on their shared room which was formerly Viktor's old room, "As to the people who misjudged my boyfriend who is a violent hockey player and undeserving, I Yuri Plisetsky would only say that He might be a hockey player, he beat up guys all the time inside a rink who is unlike me who dance gracefully for the peaceful entertainment for my fans and figure skating enthusiast" Yuri read on one of the Russian Yuri's rants while Viktor took a peek, "My big baby Hiro, is very polite, loving and understanding and very respectful if you must know, he is at the liking of my two coach, Yakov and Lilia, he'll be there when I need him and he'll be standing at rink side everytime I perform, well, I guess because after I practice together with my two rink mates, he and his team would practice as well" this time the couple read in silent.

Then many solo an couple pictures were posted, first was Yurio and Hiro, Yurio on his cute fairy like skating suit while Hiro on his Hockey shorts and hockey shirt, while another a candid photo of Hiro laughing with Yakov, another was Yurio wearing Hiro's jersey while Hiro is on his full Russian uniform practicing on the rink.

"Good thing Yurio found my cousin" chuckled by Yuri.

"I guess we can call him the gentle giant since Yurio thought of him that way" Viktor added.

"Now then are you ready to get that gold medal, my beloved piggy?" as Viktor tackled him in to a kissing contest.

~END~


End file.
